


October 6: Masks

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Sex Club, discussions of semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: This one gets a summary since it's not just filth: Amanda runs into Rita at a sex club, and well, they're both there...





	October 6: Masks

Amanda rolls her shoulders to relieve the tension as she steps into the club, drops her jacket at the coat check, and slips on her lace mask. It's masquerade night with the door fee waived for single women, and all she wants to do is find someone attractive, have a few orgasms, and go home and sleep. 

She walks up to the bar to order a drink and stops short when she hears an entirely too familiar voice say, "Gin martini, no garnish."

The bartender nods and turns to Amanda. "And you?"

"Pinot Grigio," she says. Even with her slightly imparied peripheral vision from the mask, Amanda knows Rita just turned towards her voice.

"Well, hello," Rita says, taking the two steps to be in Amanda's personal space.

Amanda looks up, a polite smile already on her face. She pauses when she gets a good look at Rita. She's in a floor-length silk nightgown, cut low in the front, and she's wearing a long necklace with a single pearl resting between her breasts. Her hair is swept up into a loose pile of waves, and she's wearing red lipstick. 

She looks like a dark goddess come to tempt Amanda with sex, and Amanda's fear of being found out vanishes when Rita says--with a knowing smile on her face--"I don't think I know you," she says. "At least not here."

Amanda breathes out slowly and tips her chin up. "No, you don't know me here." Rita's assessing look feels like a caress. Amanda's wearing a white slip that's lace on top and satin from the waist down. She knows her nipples are clearly visible and doesn't miss the way RIta's gaze lingers on them. 

"I'd like to know you here," Rita says, meeting Amanda's gaze. "I think we could have fun if you're interested."

Amanda considers the offer. She's here to fuck whoever's willing, and while she wasn't expecting it to be Rita, she's certainly not against the idea. "Let's discuss it," she says rather than agree right away. It could be, as they talk, they'll find they're not sexually compatible.

"Of course," Rita replies. She glances over when the bartender sets their drinks in front of them. "Both on my tab, please."

"I don't--"

"It'd be rude not to," Rita interrupts Amanda's protest. "I am trying to get you into bed."

Amanda feels herself smile. "Well, I suppose," she says. 

Rita chuckles, then turns from the bar, pointing towards the small collection of couches and chairs tucked into a dim corner. "Shall we sit and discuss?"

"Sure," Amanda says. She takes a step forward and feels the ghost of Rita's hand on her back.

"May I?" Rita asks, not-quite touching her, but Amanda can feel the heat of her hand through the lace of her slip. 

"Please," she says.

Rita's hand settles at the small of her back, her fingertips just barely there on Amanda's skin. It feels nice, and Amanda leans into a bit as Rita leads them over to the corner.

It's still early, so the most scandalous thing happening in the corner is a woman and a man kissing passionately in an armchair. Rita glances at the small couch next to them, then waves to the two armchairs across from them, separated by a small table. "How about there?"

"Works for me." Amanda sits and sets her glass on the table and watches Rita do the same. When Rita turns towards her, one of her breasts is pushed forward, and Amanda looks at the curve of it. 

"I like having my nipples sucked," Rita says casually. "Not bitten, though. And only lightly pinched."

"Little bites. Harder pinches. You can suck as much as you want. I also like having my breasts slapped."

Rita nods and takes a sip of her drink. "I like to kiss."

Amanda imagines Rita's lipstick smeared across her own mouth. "So do I."

"I like to show off my prize," Rita says, eyes flicking down to Amanda's legs, then to her breasts, and then to her face. "I don't have to, though."

"How would you show me off?" Amanda asks, taking a sip of her own drink. The icy cold of her wine does not cool her down.

Rita thinks for a moment, eyes flicking to the kissing couple. Amanda glances over as well. They're still just kissing, but the man has his hands under the woman's skirt.

"I'd take you upstairs to the balcony," Rita says, looking towards the balcony that overlooks the first floor. "And I'd have you bend over the railing so anyone who walks in and looks up will see your breasts bouncing."

"I'd be okay with that," Amanda says, clenching her thighs at the image. 

"Or I could take you to one of the well-lit seating areas, have you sit in a chair, and open your legs," Rita offers. "I could eat you out nice and slow or fast and hard, depending on what you wanted. You'd come against my face, and then I'd stand up and you could have a turn."

"Wow," Amanda breathes out. "That's…" She feels sweaty under her mask and adjusts it with her fingers. "Could I go down on your first?" 

"If you'd like."

"Can I go down on you now?" Amanda asks because, really, what's the point in pretending like she's patient?

Rita takes a slow sip of her drink. "I'd like to finish my drink first."

Amanda picks up her own glass and presses the cold side of it to her left nipple. "Sure," she says. 

Rita looks at her now-hard nipple for a long moment, then meets Amanda's gaze. "Oh, this is going to be _very_ fun."


End file.
